Rakuen
by Miko102
Summary: [Roxiri] Maybe, this could be his paradise after all. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Rakuen**

_Shizumanai taiyou doko made mo noboru no sa  
"Yume wa yume" nante owarasenai deshou  
"Kantan ni sutenaide you" sakihajimeta tsubomi o  
Hirakikaketa te ni wa..."himitsu no rakuen"_

_(The unsetting sun rises endlessly  
Can't it make the stuff about "dreams are dreams" end?  
"Please don't throw it away easily", the bud that have started to bloom  
In your opened hands is a..."secret paradise")_

Paradise.

A safe refuge.

A place of eternal bliss.

Roxas wondered where is his paradise.

Now here he is, standing here on Destiny Island. Looking out at the ocean where the famous trio once sat, watching the sun set everyday before leaving.

The island where his 'other self,' Sora, grew up.

_Massugu na reeru to kewashii ruuto  
Iku ikanai mo all of yourself  
Kago no naka de yubiori kazoe wa mou akita n desu_

_(A straight rail and a treacherous route  
Whether you'll go or not, it's all of yourself  
I'm already fed up with counting on my fingers inside the cage)_

It looks peaceful enough; the breeze over here is calm. For once, he was at ease. He's not even afraid one bit of the Organization anymore.

But never judge a book by its cover.

Xemnas acted kind enough that he joined the Organization in the first place. That bastard tricked him.

They just used him for his abilities.

None of them would care if he were gone.

They are Nobodies after all. They can't feel because they don't have a heart.

Maybe, this island is a liar too. After all, darkness swallowed this place once. The darkness could still linger here without anybody noticing. It's still here waiting, watching for the right time to swallow everything away.

_Respect! Boys tsuyogari show me  
Bukiyou demo chizu egaite  
Soshite tachitomarazu arukimashou_

_(Respect! Boys, show me your bluffs  
Even if you're clumsy, sketch the map  
And then, let's walk without stopping)_

He won't let that happen.

He maybe not real, but this is his home.

And if he has to, he'll defend it till the end, no matter what.

That's not the only reason.

_Shizumanai taiyou fukanou o kanou ni shite  
Yumemonogatari wa katari wa shinai  
"Ikiume ni shinaide you" me o dashiteru yokubou  
Me no oku ni hisomu..."himitsu no rakuen"_

_(The unsetting sun turns what's impossible into possible  
And dreams won't speak of themselves  
"Please don't bury it alive" the desire germinating  
Lurking in the depths of the sprout is a..."secret paradise")_

She's here too.

She's haunting him in his dreams.

Her smile.

Her face.

Her laughter.

The radiance of light surrounding her.

Nobodies were ever meant to have a heart. They were just leftovers form the Heartless.

_Choushi ii biito to sabita rizumu  
Ikasu korosu mo all of your freedom  
Moratta kyandii o nametsuki yuku wa mou akita n desu_

_(A good-feeling beat and a rusted rhythm  
Whether you'll let them live or kill them, it's all your freedom  
I'm already fed up with licking clean the candy that I got)_

Maybe it's because of Sora.

It is natural; after all, whom Sora likes affects whom Roxas likes…right?

Or maybe he likes her for who she is.

He has heard of love, read about it, but never experience it. He is a nobody that has no ability to feel any emotions.

_Respect! Girls kowagari guard  
Aisowarai wa mou iranai  
Dakara dokusarezu ni waraimashou_

_(Respect! Girls, guard your fears,  
We don't need faked smiles anymore  
So let's laugh without being poisoned)_

She's a princess. She's a princess with a pure heart.

A heart with not a single drop of Darkness in it.

He is a Nobody without a heart. He's not supposed to feel these emotions at all and yet why do he?

She's not even waiting for him. She's waiting for Sora to return.

Not Roxas.

There's never a Roxas that has existed in her life. She never knew a Roxas. Mainly because Roxas doesn't exist in her mind. Nobodies were never meant to exist in the first place.

_Shizumanai taiyou Kimi no you ni naretara  
Fujiyuu o jiyuu ni joushiki o koete  
"Jibun o shinjitai you" michi mayou koto aru kedo  
Mune ni kakushiteru..."himitsu no rakuen"_

_(If the unsetting sun became more like you  
Turn your unfreedom into freedom and overcome common sense  
"Feels like you wanna believe in yourself," you have gotten lost on paths  
But hiding in your chest is a..."secret paradise")_

He entered the princess' room that night and watched her sleep that night.

He has to leave; he knew the Organization would hunt him down for betraying them.

He knew too much already. They would never stop till he's dead.

And he can't bear watch to see her hurt. He chuckled softly.

A nobody that actually cares for a somebody. Possibly loves her

If he wasn't standing next her, he would be laughing his ass off at the nonsense he just came up right now.

_"Kimi wa itsu made owarinaki yume o miru?"  
Doko made makaritooru...  
young voice never give up Kami ga kangaeru yori  
more and more kiseki wa tsuzuku deshou..._

_("For how long are you going to have endless dreams?"  
To what point are you let yourself pass by...?  
Young voice never give up, more than what God thinks  
The miracle will continue on more and more, right...?)_

Maybe, he could return someday.

Maybe, he could introduce himself to her, Kairi, properly and become a part of her life.

Maybe, she'll smile for him.

Smile for a nobody. Even if he's not real, he doesn't care.

He quietly entered the abyss again, this time with a sad smile on his face.

Maybe, this is his paradise after all.

He'll return…

Someday.

ooOOoo

End Notes: After hearing Rakuen for…I don't know…a thousand times on my CD player, I couldn't help writing this as a one-shot.

Yes, this is one of the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh endings. I applaud to those who knew it.


End file.
